Dom-094
|born=31 December 2511 |died=20 July 2572 (Age 60) |gender=Male |height=195 cm / 6'5" *205 cm / 6'9" (in armor) |hair=Black |eyes=Brown (Contumacy: Indigo, Orange Pupils) |cyber= Contumacy |status= |weapon=2552: *Xie XS8 *M6L * or * *M232 mortar * 2568, 2572: * *Electrolaser Pistol *M6L Machine Pistol * |equip= * (2526-2548) * / (2548-2551) * (2551-2556) *Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor/Mark III (2556 - 2565) *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VII (2565-2572) *Contumacy (2552-2572) |vehicle=Space: YSS-774 Spatha |rank= |speciality=Close Quarters Combat |battles= * **Battle of Lares ** **Fall of Arcadia **Battle of Gliese 581 g **Battle of Isis **Battle of Vector **Battle of Daybreak **Operation Squall *Battle of New Bridgewater *[[Raid on the Peaceful Drifter|Raid on the Peaceful Drifter]] |class=Class I: 2525 |decorations= / / |notable=Bonded with the Contumacy |affiliation= }} Dominic-094 was one of the last surviving super soldiers who lived through the . He was most notable for being the wielder of the artifact, the Contumacy. Biography Conscription When Dom was five years old, he was identified as one of the one hundred fifty candidates for the SPARTAN-II Program, being physically and mentally superior to almost all children his age. He was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program by . Like the rest of the Class-I SPARTAN-IIs, he was taken to Reach and trained by . During the training, Dom attempted to make friends with the other SPARTANs, but only Maurice and Rick were willing to befriend him. Following the severe augmentation procedures, Dom became much more detached from anyone else other than his friends. Human-Covenant War Battle of Lares from death]] Dom was pulled out of the to be placed into the newly-formed Platinum Team. The Platinum Team, led by Annie-003, was deployed on Lares, an outer colony, to defend the latter from a relatively small Covenant force. By the time the SPARTANs reached the planet, nearly a quarter of the colony had already been massacred. The SPARTANs first searched through the destroyed towns for potential survivors, but only Dom was able to find one - a young girl named Teresa Almonte - and break the neck of a that would have been the civilian's murderer. He gave Teresa an M6E, in case the SPARTANs failed to defend her during the wait for a to pick her up. Once the civilian was safely escorted, the SPARTANs swept into the larger cities, effectively driving back the Covenant with their teamwork, changing the tides of the ground battle. Meanwhile in orbit, the UNSC fleet of Lares destroyed the entire Covenant invasion, but at the cost of twenty-three out of thirty-two ships. After the battle, Dom and the other members of the Platinum Team were divided, rarely seeing each other again for the next twenty-six years. Harvest Campaign to provide support fire}} Dom participated in the in the year 2530. He was sent to help evacuate UNSC ground forces, alongside and . The three SPARTANs eventually went their separate ways in evacuating different groups of infantry. Dom eventually met up with Rick-077, who was escaping to a Pelican along with several marines on an . Dom entered the rear section with the marines, and Private Michael Parks, the driver, successfully splattered their way to the Pelican. The dropship escaped , docking in a , which then slipspaced away. Battle of Reynif In the year 2546, as with many other human colonies, Reynif became under attack. Dom-094 was sent to aid in evacuating civilians. In the middle of the evacuation, he rescued a young girl named Seung-ah but was unable to save her mother in time. This brought him memories of the Battle of Lares. He delivered the girl to his superiors, and little did he know, he would meet her after the war as her direct superior. Fall of Arcadia work together to kill a ]] , Commander.|Dom-094 to Caroline-191 aboard the above , }} In the year 2549, Dom was sent to a that was deploying drop pods of ground forces on , . He was ordered to aid two SPARTAN-IIIs in destroying the ship. In a Spatha, he spun his way into the hangar and splattered most of the Covenant infantry in the area, allowing him to safely exit the vehicle. The sight of a Pelican in the hangar notified Dom that the SPARTAN-IIIs were already on their way to the corvette's . After meeting up with Caroline-191 and Lindsey-412, the three SPARTANs fought their way to the reactor room, effectively taking out incoming Covenant troops with their teamwork. Caroline decided to destroy the fusion reactor by using several plasma batteries, so Dom covered the younger SPARTANs while they gathered the batteries for the detonation. Just as they finished placing the batteries and were about the leave the room, Lindsey took a plasma shot to her side, temporarily incapacitating her. Dom helped Lindsey out of the room as Caroline fired several shots at the batteries before sprinting from the explosion. The ship began to tilt, making it more difficult for the SPARTANs to reach the hangar. Dom nodded to Caroline and Lindsey before entering his Spatha and leaving the Corvette. As Dom was returning to the Prowler he was sent from, he turned around to see no Pelican in sight, nor did his radar pick up any signs of allied neural interfaces. He then looked away in disappointment of the deaths of the SPARTAN-IIIs. The Contumacy Battle of Gliese 581 g ]] Gliese 581 g, the third largest human colony, came under attack in late 2551 by a Covenant armada of 40 warships. The former members of the Platinum Team were reassembled and called to defend the world. Along with his former teammates, most of who were on , Dom piloted a Spatha against before landing on Gliese 581 g's surface to drive away Covenant ground forces. During the battle, had intercepted a Covenant transmission regarding an artifact called the Contumacy. The Covenant themselves knew little of the relic's functions, but it required three key pieces to unlock. A map on the locations of all three pieces along with the artifact itself were within an underground Forerunner structure on the planet. The Platinum Team was brought to the structure by a Pelican, and fought to the map. However, the Covenant had already beaten the SPARTANs to the map, and was carrying it to the , Desolate Inquisition. The SPARTAN team hijacked a , which was then piloted by Andrew-067, in order to fly to the battleship. The SPARTANs successfully obtained the map suffering no casualties, but were unable to safely escape, due to the number of pursuing enemies. Andrew-067 volunteered to stay behind to stall the approaching Covenant. Minutes after the rest of the Platinum Team escaped, Andrew was just lucky enough to successfully find a banshee, and he safely flew away from the battleship, seconds before its destruction by several shells. Battle of Isis .|Dom-094, right before entering his solo mission}} Battle of Vector off Commander Caseiro's Pelican}} Battle of Daybreak }} Operation Squall The Contumacy was hidden within a complex cavern on Catacomb. The Covenant ground forces were this time led personally by 'Akamee. The SPARTANs arrived just in time as the strike team unlocked and obtained the artifact. Through teamwork, the SPARTANs killed the elites and retrieved the relic. Dom carried the artifact and the Platinum Team rushed out of the cave. As the SPARTANs fought through more covenant forces, Dom was knocked into a cavern wall by the force of a plasma grenade explosion, which also caused stalactites to divide his unconscious body from his team. With the Contumacy lost in the caves, the covenant began to glass Catacomb. The rest of the Platinum Team was forced to leave Dom behind. After waking up, Dom found out that the Contumacy was embedded into his spine. It took him an hour to adjust to his increased speed granted by the relic and then he went on to find his way out of the cave. After hours of sheer frustration, he unintentionally used the artifact to warp himself to . Installation 02 Battle of New Bridgewater thought."]] Raid on the ''Peaceful Drifter Death Zirg Personality and Description Dom was considered very quiet as he almost never talked to anyone else, including all other SPARTANs besides those of his team. However, he spoke far more with the few who are very close to him, leaving only a select number of people to know his true personality. Internally, Dom resented his superiors of the UNSC, and he could not forgive Dr. Halsey for kidnapping him. Dom's hatred towards ONI did not prevent him from understanding the necessity of defending against the Covenant and other enemies, because he "no longer had anything to lose." Despite his general coldness, Dom was sympathetic towards civilians in the earlier stages of the Human-Covenant War, but had problems communicating with them; both Annie and Sam dubbed him "a gentleman." Following the death of Annie, his cold side got the better of him as he became more remorseless towards everyone else other than his friends. This can be seen as the opposite of what occurred with . Out of all military skills, Dom was the best at close quarters combat, being able to outmaneuver virtually all infantry on foot, landing quick and powerful blows while effortlessly evading the opponent's attacks. However, he was considered to be one of the worst SPARTANs at grenade usage, despite still being more proficient at it than nearly all standard infantry. Dom also had spontaneous outbursts of near-impossible reflexes that were even faster than those of , as was often noted by Rick. These outbursts were triggered only on occasion and occurred inconsistently. His speed and reflexes were further enhanced by the Contumacy, which allowed him to run at speeds as high as 195 km/h (121 mph) in MJOLNIR Mark VII armor (165 km/h or 103 mph in MJOLNIR Mark V armor) and go to extremes as to dodge transonic projectiles. Although not exactly the best leader, Dom was cautious and ensured the survival of close ones under his command. This earned him the new leader position of the Platinum Team after the Human-Covenant War. Armor Throughout most of the Human-Covenant War, Dom wore the standard . He wore the of the armor when it was released in 2548. When the was issued, Dom wore a helmet with a CBRN upgrade, a chest piece, a CQC shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder, a UGPS on his left forearm, and a on his left leg. Dom wore Hayabusa Mark III armor upon reentering service, but wore a variant of MJOLNIR VII Armor starting 2565. Performance Report |} Trivia *Dom's biography has gone through multiple drastic changes over the past. *As with many fanon characters made by Hyper Zergling for other universes who are shamelessly based off the author himself, the SPARTAN's first name is Dominic. Gallery Image:Dom-094.jpg|Dom in Hayabusa Mark III Armor Image:M6L3.png|The M6L Machine Pistol, Dom's most-used sidearm Category:SPARTAN